Butting Heads
by phenominally
Summary: Trying to bring Rizzles together hope you like the femslash x
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER1

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Jane didn't mean to curse but her stomach wound hurt like a son of a bitch.

A few seconds later a nurse rushed in, panicked. Looking from the detective to the barrage of machines she was strapped to for sign of a change in her condition.

"Are you ok detective?" enquired the nurse. "You sounded like you we're in distress". Her eyes full of concern.

"Yup I'm peachy" replied Jane, earning a grimace for her sarcasm. "Sorry, it's not your fault nurse…..Jamie" offered Rizzoli with a pained smile as she had tried to angle herself to see the nurses name badge "I just think the pain meds have run out".

"Yeah you are due another round detective" she smiled back as she added the next round of painkillers to her notes on her chart and returned it to the foot of her bed. "I will sort that out for you right now, by the way while you were sleeping your…..friend Dr Isles has been out there accosting every member of the hospitals medical personnel to find out how you are healing. So can I please tell her you want to see her?" the nurse playfully pleaded.

"I'll tell you what Jamie, if you take this pain away you can send my mother in" Jane countered, half joking.

_Oh I hope she doesn't send ma in. The last thing I need right now is a headache on top of the molten lava spear pain in my abdomen. Typical Maura, she always tries to reason stuff out, to understand it. As if more knowledge of the bad stuff is ever more favourable than 'ignorance is bliss'._

_I am Dr_ _Maura Isles for pity's sake. I have an IQ in the top 5 percent in the country, I am a published author and celebrated physician. So why wont any of these people tell me what is going on with my best friend. My Jane. My soul mate. Who 5 days ago was lying helpless on the sidewalk outside the precinct with blood pouring out of her abdomen as I felt her drift away in my arms._

_These 5 days have stretched into an eternity of hospital meals, stale air and the rhythmic tones of the machines beeping noises. But at least the despair is over, Jane is conscious and healing. Very well according to my last peak at the wound while she was sleeping. I've not spoken to her in 5 days. She came out of the coma yesterday but has been submerged with pain and groggy with pain killers._

_She looked so peaceful when I went in to see her about an hour ago but since then I've been out here frustrating myself talking to people who can't tell me if there will be any long term repercussions to Jane health. Oh My God! She almost died. The one person I would give my life to protect shot herself to stop that dirty narcotics detective from getting away or harming others. She had to resort to drastic measures to save Frankie Jr from certain death and because of Jane he's now out of hospital and looking more like himself, despite the severe blood loss. _

_As much as I'm glad he's on the mend, I just wish it was Jane. If I knew she was going to get back to 100 percent I would be able to scold her and let her know how selfish she was to put herself in a situation that had the probability of taking her away from me. Loving the stubborn Detective is becoming harder and harder to hide/contain/deny. Yes god dammit, I love her. I love her with every strand of my soul and breathe in my lungs. The feeling growing in intensity for months now, making it increasingly more difficult to hide/contain/deny. My physical attraction to her was ever present from the very first moment I saw her at a crime scene 2 years ago but that was no surprise. She fit snuggly into my 'female' type. Dark haired, olive skinned, deep brown eyes and well toned physique. Yes she is lovely to look at. Dark hair, dirty eyes, cheeky smile. It began as a friendship but has in more recent times become a series of semi-uncomfortable captured glances and sexual innuendos. Something would have to give soon. _

And at that the very attentive Nurse Jamie walked towards the blonde doctor.

"You can go in now, she's asking for you but she's in pain so a little bit antsy" the nurse said, with a smile.

"Thank you" Maura replied as she glided in the direction of her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok peeps, have realized I've messed up a bit on structure, grammar etc. I am endeavoring to improve both so the story flows.**

**I'm sorry about the double chapter 1 entry. I am totally flying by the seat of my pants here so there may be problems. Keep letting me know though please.**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts, very sweet comments thank you.**

**I obviously do not own the Rizzles storyline, Sarah Alexander, Angie Harmon or the show itself because if I did we would cease with the blatant subtext and just allow them to be together.**

**I am gonna try and update this as soon as it is written, fingers crossed it works because this and my body of proof one are my first fanfics so I am flying a wee bit blind.**

**So if all goes well this should flow a lot better than first chapter, if I figured out how to update it.**

**And please feel free to tell me what you think; good, bad and ugly. **

**And I'm sorry about the pov switches; I will make that a lot clearer from now on.**

**And .raven, I really haven't a Scooby doo where the story is going yet but I'm a bit of a Disney chick so love will almost certainly prevail ;) x**

**Chapter 2**

**Jane's POV**

_So Maura's been harassing the doctors and nurses eh? Interesting. It's always Maura right there in my corner fighting the good fight with me. And by all accounts she has been here almost 24/7 by my bedside, holding my hand, checking my wound and generally being a pain in the ass to get any and all information about my progress. It always made me smile when I thought about Maura taking on the world for me, hell it made me smile just thinking about Maura. "Queen of the Dead" the other officers and detectives had monikered her but they had no idea how warm and caring Dr Maura Isles was. How principled and disciplined she was. How beautiful and loving she was. How the smaller woman had tried to protect me from Hoyt and from every other boogeyman that would haunt my dreams. The doc really was the most endearing person I have ever met. With her cute Google speak, her inability to lie and her unwillingness to give an educated guess it really was only a matter of time before I fell in love with her. Oh yeah you heard me right, my best friend of 2 years, who saved my brothers life, the woman who put a roof over my ma's head when her and pa broke up, who put a roof over my head when Hoyt was loose and trashed my apartment is in fact the love of my life._

_Ok so I know how I feel about her and I know that I want to take the next step with Maura but I have no idea how my declaration of love would go down with her so the time isn't right to just blurt it out. Not without warning, not without building up to it first. I will woo her….ha-ha. I've never wooed anyone in my life (even the 2 women I have been with had wooed me). I will make my intentions clear to Maura slowly but surely, measured but transparent. So there is no doubt of my feelings and intentions towards our good doctor. _

"**So how's my**** favourite**** detective doing?" Maura sang as she glided into the room**.

"Absolutely awesome thanks Doc" Jane replied, dripping with sarcasm.

"**Really, that's good news, glad to see you're on the mend" she said smiling. Almost missing the sarcasm but suddenly catching herself "Oh very funny, sarcasm. Really Jane. You must be feeling well enough if you still want to take a high out of me**"

"Rise Maura, it's take a rise out of you" Jane offered through raised eyebrow. Unable to keep the smile from her face.

"**Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?" Maura asked with pleading eyes. While fluffing up Jane's pillows and**** tidying**** up her bedside table**. _Please let me do something, let me help in some way, let me stay with you forever so nothing like this ever happens to you again._

"I'm fine Maur, just sore and bored. The nurse is going to fix the sore. Can you think of a way me could fix the bored?" _Oh my god, I'm flirting….with Maura. She's going to be so embarrassed. Come on Jane, think of a save._

"**Well I think physical**** pursuits**** are out of the question, for the time being" Maura whispered into Jane's ear as she continued to fix her pillows. Brushing her cheek on Jane's as she got back up. ****"However I do believe we're in the middle of a chess match, which I am winning may I add" **

_And there it was, that moment again. That moment where time stood still. I could swear that Maura was flirting with me and then as suddenly as it arrived it was gone again, leaving me with more questions than answers and an insane fluttering in my chest and a warmth between my legs. _"That's a shame, I could really benefit from the healing properties of physical activity" Jane countered, watching for a response from the red haired doctor. Finding none she carried on. "But if you are up for continuing our game I will gladly wipe the floor with your pretty little ass" _Now that's the response I was looking for. A flash of recognition from those beautiful green eyes and a subconscious stroking of her skirt which was hugging her hips oh so perfectly._

_Oh my what was that? That pounding inside my chest and dampness in my pants. First I flirt without realizing the words are coming out of my mouth. Then she flirts back, even complimenting a part of my anatomy that a 'friend' should not be noticing. __Could it be Jane feels the same way about me? No of course not Maura calm down your breathing, focus, it's Jane, she flirts._** "Alright then it's settled, I'll retrieve the chess board from my house and be back in two quivers" Maura said, not looking into Jane's eyes as she tried to gain some composure and retrieve her bag and long coat. **

"Two... shakes ...Maura" Jane replied in fits of laughter. "You're so cute, you know that. How you can be super smart Mensa brain but mix up some really simple phrases"

"**Well on that note if there is nothing else that you need I'll take my cute, pretty little ass out of here and be back in two shakes Jane" Maura said leaving the room feeling a combination of embarrassment and arousal.**

Jane watched Maura leave, shaking her pretty little ass all the way out of the recovery suite and into the elevators.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody. Well I think I've got a grasp of this updating business and hopefully the grammar, structure and POV stuff is a lot clearer.**

**Cheers again for the reviews, pm's and alerts. Keep them coming please.**

**Rizzles storyline still isn't mine, shame but I'm still gonna have fun with it as much as possible.**

**Don't be frustrated by the slow build up. "Rome wasn't built in a day".**

**Super sorry about all the long delays which are due to a very restrictive client schedule and 6 year old twins to keep from becoming delinquents. So I will write and update as soon as I possibly can. Thanks for sticking with it though.**

**Okay that's it enough blah blah blah blah. Back to the story. X**

**Chapter 3**

**Maura's POV**

_Why was Jane fighting her on this? It was hospital release day and all she wanted to do was take care of her. Why wouldn't she want to stay with me, she had stayed over many times. When her house was ransacked by Hoyt, when we had movie night and had too much wine. The many evenings when Jane had come over to watch some sporting event on her huge flat screen television enjoying a beer or two while eating Chinese out of the containers. All of these new experiences that Maura had been exposed to thanks to her beautiful best friend. _

_So she was lost as to why Jane wouldn't allow Maura to look after her when she clearly still needed assistance as her mobility was still quite restricted. What a fool I am, she thought, of course it's a Detective Jane Rizzoli pride thing. Time to reassess the game plan. _

"**Well then Jane, if you refuse to stay at my house while you recuperate, I shall have to stay with you" Maura stated, smugly.**

"It really isn't necessary Maura, I'll be fine" replied Jane in-between mouthfuls of the turkey sandwich Maura had brought in for her. "Besides I don't have a guest room like you".

"**Not a problem Jane, we've shared a bed before and it would probably be more beneficial to have me extremely… close to hand should you need anything during the night". Maura blushed at the thought of being close at hand to Jane in her bed. **

Jane knew there was no point arguing with Maura when she had her determined game face on. The thought of having Maura in her bed was causing an intoxicating mix of fear and excitement in Jane's head as she took the last bite of her sandwich.

"**I will**** apologise**** for my tactile nature, just in case you have me wrapped around you in the morning" Maura replied offering a cheeky smile as she stared intensely at Jane.**

"Maur….cough….cough….if I find you wrapped…cough…..around me during the night….cough….I'll kick you out…..cough…. of the bed….cough" Jane spluttered, choking on her food. Making Maura smile more at the obvious distress she had put Jane in.

"**Here, drink this" Maura suggested, offering Jane a glass of water**. **As she started to pack up Jane's things ready to go as soon as her Dr signs the release papers.**

**Jane's POV, **

30 minutes later and Jane was being aided into the front seat of Maura's black 66' Chevy Stingray, by the owner herself. Why does the feel of her hands on me feel so good? mused Jane as she sighed into the red leather seat. She had refused the wheelchair in typical proud Jane fashion but was very much appreciating the seat now. The combination smells of the leather and Maura's perfume was a heady cocktail and Jane closed her eyes as she enjoyed it.

"**Jane are you ok" Maura asked, concerned. Leaning over to check on her friend.**

"Yeah don't panic Doc. I'm just enjoying the freshish, non hospital air" Jane quickly replied, trying to sound convincing.

"**Well Detective, you will be home soon enough to enjoy your own home comforts. I will be swinging by my place first to pack a bag and pick up bass. If that's ok? If not I will just scoot back home when your mother comes to check on you later" offered Maura.**

"Oh my god! Really Maura? Angela is coming to mine tonight? Jane sighed. I really just wanted to have a quiet night just the two of us. Maybe watch a movie or have a long soak in a very big and very bubbly bath. So if it's ok with you can you just pick up bass and some of your things for tonight and then when we get back to my place can you call Ma and tell her I'm so exhausted I've gone to bed with my vikadin, so will be out for the night" Jane looked at Maura expectantly. "! I'll love you forever Maur"

"**You will love me forever anyway Jane, I'm your best LLBFF" Maura countered, blushing. "And you know I can't lie, so why don't you call Angela while I am collecting my things" she coyly smiled. **

"Ok, ok. I'll sort out Ma. I just can't face her tonight. I know she's gonna be my babysitter for the next couple of weeks while you're at work so if I can escape her tonight it would be really really great" Jane breathed, falling asleep into the seat.

"**I took two weeks holiday" Maura responded, not taking her eyes of the road but sensing Jane's eyes analyzing her. "And before you say anything Jane Rizzoli, it is my choice and I choose to get my friend over a hurdle and who better to ensure that happens than a Doctor" Maura challenged with a smile.**

"I would argue that taking time off was a waste of your holidays but I know you have been due that time for a year. And I would argue that between my Ma, brothers and Barry n' Vince that I will be well looked after….but honestly Maur I'd rather be with you". Jane smiled into herself.

"**I am glad you see things from my point of view Jane" Maura joked. "I will just be a moment" she released herself from her seatbelt and started towards her apartment. "Unless you want to stretch your legs" she thought out loud, holding her hand out to Jane to take.**

"I would Dr Isles but I have a phone call to make" Jane defiantly answered. A smile on her lips Jane watched her M.E. enter her apartment building with a bounce and a swagger.


End file.
